The field of the invention is carburetor improvements, and the invention relates more specifically to a combination gasoline priming pump and gasoline overflow drain for carburetors. The invention even more specifically relates to carburetors for use on motorcycles or other devices which the operator is in proximity to the carburetor during the starting operation.
For many types of carburetors, a substantial air-through-put is required to initiate the flow of gasoline into the venturi of the carburetor. Because of this, it is often difficult to start motors having such carburetors. This is particularly true for devices which do not have electric starters and more specifically this is true for motorcycles which have kick-starters.
A second difficulty exists when the valve needle sticks in the fuel seat and gasoline continues to enter the bowl of the carburetor. This often leads to a washdown of the engine which in turn creates a fire hazard. There is thus a need for a vent to prevent this hazard.